Marie Coulter
Marie Coulter (nee ''Anderson) was a Mobian female feline that was married to a Human named Dennis Coulter. She lived in the city of Toronto with him in 3237 and served as his moral compass as well as his companion. Biography Marie Anderson was born in the citystate of Providence. that was located in Northeastern Northamer. She lived in a relatively isolated part of the continent and close to the Nova Kanadan border. Thanks to the fact that Providence was not part of the Kingdom of Acorn, Marie didn't have much knowledge about the rest of the continent. As a child, she commonly played on the edge of the suburbs of the city where she lived, which was surrounded on all sides by wilderness. Marie always wanted to leave the city and explore the rest of the world, but her parents always warned her about the dangers of the unknown. Until Marie was 14, she would never get the chance to know. When the Great War was starting to move into full swing, Marie's parents were made nervous by the threats of advancing Overlanders. The Andersons left Providence for a place down south where the Overlanders wouldn't advance to - Knothole, the Old City. By this time of course, many people had arrived in this hub and started building up and modernizing the city. Though Providence was relatively untouched by the war, the Andersons did not believe they would be safe. In Knothole though, nobody expected that it would become the new capital of the kingdom by the war's end in 3224 after Robotnik's ''coup d'etat. Marie and her family lived peacefully in Knothole until the arrival of the UNSC Indomitable ten years later when she was 24. Marie met Dennis Coulter relatively early in 3235, roughly six months after the Indomitable's arrival. Marie met Dennis by accident when he was trying to get directions around the city. Dennis was off duty at the time and was dressed normally, but Marie could tell right away that he was a Marine. During the war, Marie liked to romanticize soldiers that were going to fight the Overlanders and save the Mobian people, and Marie thought that Dennis was no different. She asked if he was a Marine and he said yes, asking how she knew. "You carry yourself differently. Straight, proud. I've seen others like this. I know you are like them." Dennis said that he was no hero, and that life as a Marine wasn't something to be proud of, but Marie wasn't having any of it. She was curious and wanted to know more about them. She was the one who asked to go on their first date, which turned into many more following that. By the end of his leave, Marie and Dennis had fallen in love, which presented a very obvious problem that they needed to solve. Marie brought Dennis to her parents and in a show of courage that she herself was surprised with, said that she was in love with him. Her parents were stunned at her decision. Her father said coldly, "He looks like an Overlander. You want to grow old with this filth?" With that, Marie took Dennis by the hand, and together they left Mobius for Earth, where they were married the following month in a private ceremony, making them one of the first Mobian/Human couples in modern times. Marie was very much aware of her choice and the consequences that it brought - namely the ostracizing that would happen once people found out. She heard that Earth was more accepting and believed that it was worth a shot. Dennis bought an apartment in Toronto where they both lived until Dennis had to leave for his next tour of duty. They were careful about how they expressed their emotions about one another publicly. Marie spent months getting to know the city and the people there. In March, she applied to become a Canadian citizen after going through legal paperwork, reluctantly putting on her forms that she was married to Dennis. She was never truly alone either. Dennis had been assigned to a patrol tour that stopped at a series of close-by stars as special response units. Dennis always communicated with her through video messages, which was always a comfort to Marie. There was never any doubt in her heart that he was coming back home. Three days before Dennis arrived back on Earth, Marie's application had gone through and she became a legal citizen after two years of residency - something she wished to celebrate with her husband. When Dennis arrived on the James Wolfe, Marie welcomed him back in a tight hug, which drew attention from a man who called them out on their 'unnatural' relationship. Before Dennis could advance farther than threatening, Marie managed to talk him down, which may have spared the heckler's life. The man ran, saying that they were freaks. After arriving in Toronto, Marie and Dennis had a dinner together to celebrate both his return, and to celebrate her citizenship. When walking back to their car, Marie, who was slightly drunk, realized that she forgot her coat back in the restaurant, and ran back to get it. While walking, she never noticed that a car on the road swerved onto the sidewalk, and struck her travelling at a dangerously high speed. Sadly, Marie was killed instantly by the driver, who stopped to check and see if he had indeed hit her. A tearful Dennis ran back, trying in vain to get her to move. A frightened bystander asked him if he knew her, to which Dennis responded, 'She was my wife'. Personality Marie was a person who was full of energy and was always willing to have fun and smile when she had the chance. She was curious and adventurous since her early childhood and always wanted to explore the world around her, seeking the finer details in life and the land. Since leaving Providence, Marie has had the opportunity to learn about people and places around her, and it was only the start to her. She planned to see as many worlds as she could after she got to Earth. When Marie formed connections with people, she was with them for life, especially in the case of her husband Dennis. The days that they were apart only served to make her more excited for his return. When he finally did come back, she was happier than she could let herself be without going wild. If Marie had a flaw, it was that she constantly underestimated often. As a child, she believed that the world outside of Providence was far safer than it actually was. She believed that all people were good. Not bad in itself, but she underestimated the amount of bad people there were in the world. Trivia *Marie had golden eyes *Chronologically, she is the first Mobian spouse to a Human character in modern times. Appearances *She's My Wife (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Civilian Category:Mobian Category:Earth